Roller bearings have been used in connection with heated rolls of compact calendars. In order to manufacture a roller bearing having a satisfactory life span, the bearings have to be dimensioned to such a magnitude that the measurements of the bearing housings, toward the roll space, exceeds the roll diameter and thereby limit the available construction space or the counter roll bearings. This solution is unacceptable, for example, for use in an equally spaced outer bearing for the drum of an anti-deflection roll.
Patent No. EP-PS 0 158 051 is directed to a bearing for a washing drum for goods to be washed in cold and hot water. The bearing has a varying diameter difference between a stationary and a rotating running surface, where the rotating running surface is formed by a drum wall which serves as a bearing ring. A section of the stationary running surface is formed by a first hydrostatic bearing segment having a bearing pocket with oil flowing therethrough and is disposed on the side facing the running gap. In an opposite circumferential area, a further section of the stationary running surface is formed by two further hydrostatic bearing segments which also have bearing pockets with oil flowing therethrough and is also disposed on the side facing the running gap. Each of the three bearing segments is radially yieldable as well as adjustable to center the bearing and to equalize the diameter differences.